Darth Xylonic
Darth Xylon used to be known as saltex russo a bounty hunter who worked for darth xavak. but salt betrayed xavak yet again and desided to team up with his freind lord virus. as he was with virus they planed and schemed to kill xavak for kicking them from the empire. during all this salt had been helping his family against evan bane snd his men known as the ally forces. after many encounters slat met another owner of a a empire empress xaya saltex later gained the name darth xylon. as xylon planed to kill all who used him he say that his sister zoey had used him he planned to get every oneto betray her. first he betrays zoey and attacks her. after the fight ppl wonder why he attack her he tells them and they are shocked. they help xylon betray zoey. during all this evan bane kills many members of empress xaya men so xylon helped get it back together.also virus made peace with xavak so salt desided to do the same. childhood xylon was a jedi before became a sith and as a jedi xylon spent most of his childhood studying the jedi archives and training for very long hours. he surpassed most of his fellow jedi freinds mentally and physicaly. xylon thought he desirved to go on missions. it was at this time thon found xylon and took him as his apprentice. he went on missions with thon and xylon found they were harder then he had thought. Before he became a bounty hunter he was a jedi. His master was thon bluepulser he and xylon would train together to inprove xylon skills as a jedi. As time progressed he felt that he was not hitting his full potential. he told his master that he had felt this way and thon said that he should not let my lust for power get in his way of being a jedi. he didnt listen to him intead xylon left the jedi. after a while xylon dumped into the sith they taught him that he should let his power grow and not let any one stand in his way. after a while he got board of the end less kelling for no reason. he layed down and started a bounty hunting carreer. xylon made freinds with darth xavak he joined his squad and became xavaks good freind. saltex once betrayed xavak but after a month or two he became freinds or allies again. he still does bounty hunter jobs to day for people willing to pay. life as a sith acolyte as a sith acolyte xylon went on many dangerous mission his most known was when he trapped zoey in a cell where he tortured her to no end. her allies came to save her but they also where captured. xylon had no teacher he had to learn the ways of the darkside on his own with no one to guide him but then one day a unknown inquistor came and trained him for one day that was it but for that one day xylon learned truely what it ment to be sith. not soon after he had another seccessful mission this time on umbara deafeating a rogue sith academy and its students Xylon gain the title lord. As a lord Xylon questioned why he had become a lord so soon in this life. He learned to forget it and embrass that he was a new lord. beginning in his promotion to lord xylon learned how to create sith spawn with sith alchemy from holocrons he had found that were hidden in tombs like dxun, korriban, dromund kaas, umbara, and zoist. through the dark side he create terentitek by reshaping a rancors body and organ structure with the alchemy he had learned and leviathans which were created after endless reshaping any organism he had found many sentents as well as battle hydras which he created by sacrificeing 10000 birds. terentiteks fed on force rich blood which made them a asset when he sent them to kill the jedi that were snooping around where his lab was where he used his alchemy to make his monsters. leviathans are the strongest of the sith spawn they feed on force rich blood and store the souls of there victims in their skin blisters to be tortured till the leviathan dies which they do not unless struck down buy a weapon of some sorts. the battle hydras are dragons with two heads wings and a poisoned tip tail. using his sith spawn xylon sent the creatures to a republic base to feast and make the base there own nest to live and thrive. after the base had been seized by the spawn xylon retreived gear from the base he may need in his studys and he gathered the sabers of the jedi that fell to his beast 6 he counted as he picked up the saber. a excellent number as he only lost 2 battle hydras and one terentitek.returning to his lab xylon now went deeper into his study of sith alchemy and now sith magic. rare artifact after becomeing a lord xylon back to the umbara sith academy to find just a few strays he forgot to kill but while he was slaying the rest of the students he stumbled across a wierd object that he later realised was a sith holocron. he also had found the academies master who was thought to be dead but was not he killed the master and claimed his saber as his trouphy. the saber became xylons most priced weapon and he used it always. finally becoming a darth darth kept his winning streak up evey battle he was in he won. the dark council say that xylon was becomeing very powerful and they desided to let him join the dark council. to let him join they killed the weakest, old and mindless member to allow him to take his position on the council. at the hieght of the empire xylon recruited more sith to is cause he took on many apprentices non would ever become as powerful as him. love life xylon cared for many women brea arrgentipper he loved her more than any thing he had ever cared for. he would do any thing to keep her safe they got married but sadly broke up. surviveing the clone wars As a new darth in the sith order xylon kept him self hidden from the republic hiding on remote planets but every once in a while the clones would find xylon and he would have to fight his way off the planet to survive and to keep away from jedi. after the clone wars after the clone wars xylon had found out that the jedi had been purged but still a few remained in hiding. xylon went on a quest to kill all the remaining jedi. he found out about jedi master shook ti had survived but sadly as xylon had reached where he had senced shook ti her prencence in the force vanished after galen marek killed her. a fallen jedi xylon came in contact with a fallen jedi bye the name of A'sharad Hett xylon felt the dark side in him and xylon offeredto teach him the way of the dark side but Hett refused. he told xylon that he was going to korriban to find a holocron of a true sith that would teach him. the yuuzhan vong war after falled attempts to find more sith to recruit and jedi to kill xylon learned that a whole new jedi order had been formed and was at war with the the species known as the yuuzhan vong. xylon wanted to see the strength of the yuuzhan vong so he attacked them. he regreted it because the yuuzhan vong befeated xylon. he was forced to be torchered by vergere. vergere taught xylon how to control his power more and xylon escaped to later learn that vergere had died. Category:Male Characters Category:jedi Category:Sith Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Lifetime Members Category:Humans Category:General Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:dark empress Category:Sith Battle Class